Darker Self
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: My GOD!I've finally come back to sonic fan-fiction!Only for this story though,as of yet.I've been scrolling ides through my head for a while,and hopefully this one won't have any orginallity in it.Well,pleaseR&R! A Tails and Rouge romance, hope you like i
1. The Delivery

Darker self  
  
(A/N Well,I've finally gotten around to writing up another sonic fan-fic!Although I guess I get carried away with originallity sometimes I'm gonna try not to chuck in anything of my own this time.So to begin with,I own NOTHING in this fic...for once)  
  
Chapter 1:A delivery  
  
"Sir,we've detected some heat signals from the ventallation shaft,shall we check it out?"A man said from his posistion in the G.U.N robot.  
  
"Yes,go ahead and take back up with you,we have no idea of what it is yet.There may of been things other than Shadow which were created by that loonatic years ago."A voice replied from the radio.  
  
"Alright then,this his black sky,over and out."The man spoke into his radio once more before switching off.With that,he began to fly forwards,to unmaned G.U.N robots following him.  
  
"Damn,looks like they know I'm here,guess I'll have to scram for now."The weasel said inside the ventallation system.He had been above the robots and had heard the whole thing.He then crawled forwards a little more and kicked out the grated steel flooring.He waited a moment to see if anything was coming.He heard nothing and so jumped down from the vents and landed silently.He looked in front of him to see what he had came for,his rifle.They had taken it from him after he had been labelled as a 'danger to everyone'.He picked up the rifle and expected an alarm to go off,but nothing once more."They must be up to something,I'm outta here."He said to himself,and with that he shot out the window before running and leaping out of it.He landed with a thud on the ground,one fist in front of him on the floor to stop himself from falling."Mission accomplished."He said to himself before standing once more and running off.A while later he came to a workshop atop a hill in Mystic ruins."Hopefully I can get another one like me,he definetly has the potential."The purple weasel muttered under his breath.He then lay down the rifle and scatched a note next to it into the sand with his foot.It was barely visible in the night but he could just about see it.'Free yourself'It said."That should do it,good luck fox-boy."He said darkly before taking off once more.  
  
The next morning Tails woke up and stretched before getting out of his bed."Ahhh....I love that dream,if only it could come true."Tails thought aloud as he opened the door to get some fresh air,however what he saw suprised him."Huh?What's this?"He said as he leant down and picked up the rifle,inspecting it.He then looked down again and saw the note which had been left with it."Free yourself?What's that supposed to mean?"He thought as he gazed down at it.Tails shrugged his shoulders and walked back into his workshop,the rifle still in his hand.He lay it down on the table and began to look at it more closely.He read a small incription on the side.'N.T.W.'It said."I've heard that abbreviation somewhere before,now where was it?"He thought aloud once more.Then his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered where he had seen it."No way,this couldn't be his...could it?"Tails thought in a mixture of worry and confusion.  
  
*Chapter 1 Completed*  
  
(A/N Well then,I'm glad I added a little mystery to my story already.Anyways,anyone who knows who N.T.W. is,PLEASE don't say it in a review 'cause you'll ruin it for everyone else!Also please R&R!) 


	2. The First Bullet

Darker Self  
  
(A/N Okay then,thanks to Agnix for 1.Not revelaing who N.T.W is,and 2.For being the first to review.Now then,on with the show...er...I mean,fic.)  
  
Chapter 2:First Bullet  
  
Tails stepped out of his workshop and locked the door,he'd left the rifle inside in case anyone got suspicous of him.He flew up onto the train platform and walked in,taking a seat near to the door.He'd decided he'd go and find some more info on the rifle before he mentioned it to anyone.As he looked through the window he could of sworn he'd seen a purple blur bypass it.He gazed on a little more before shaking his head and leaning back on his chair,turning his mind to other things.He thought back to the dream he'd had that night once more.It was the same as it had been for a while now,but he didn't want to tell anyone.Besides,she liked HIM,not Tails."But still,even if she doesn't like me back,I can still dream right?"Tails thought aloud accidently.This didn't bother him to much as there was only one other person in the cart,although he hadn't noticed who it was.  
  
"What's up with you fox-boy?"A femine voice came from a beside him,he hadn't noticed her sit down beside him.The sudden voice made him jump a little before he turned to her.  
  
"Rouge?What're you doing here?"Tails asked in confusion.Rouge gave off a heavy sigh.  
  
"Not much really,there hasn't been much action with Shadow gone and Eggman not being up to anything lately.But I think I may of just found something to keep me occupied."She said ,raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?What's that then?"Tails asked.  
  
"Well,I heard you talking about someone just now,and I bet I can guess who it was.It was Amy,wasn't it?"Rouge said,laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah,"Tails replied,beginning to blush a little."What's that got to do with you finding something to occupy yourself?" Tails asked confused.  
  
"Well,maybe I can find out if she likes you too.I have nothing better to do."  
  
"No,'cause to be honest that was a lie,it's not really Amy,I just can't tell you who."Tails replied softly.  
  
"Oh,ok then.Why not?"Rouge asked,a little worried why she wasn't trusted.  
  
"Sorry,Ijust can't,ok?"Tails said sadly.Rouge nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok then,so where are you headed?"She asked once more.  
  
"I gotta get some info on something,you wanna come?"Tails asked,a tone of hopefullness in his voice.  
  
"Sure,I'd love to.Well,looks like we're here,come on then."Rouge said as she stood up and the train came to a halt.  
  
"Great."Tails replied with a smile as he stepped up also and the two walked out of the train.  
  
A little while later they returned from the G.U.N base,still with no information."So,why'd you want info on that gun anyway?"Rouge asked sincerely.  
  
"Sorry,I can't tell you."Tails replied sadly.  
  
"Oh,I see."Rouge replied as she gazed down to the floor.Tails suddenly came to a halt and Rouge wasn't looking,so therefore bumped into him accidently."Oh,s,sorry."Rouge stumbled,her face redening a little.Tails seemed to pay no attention to this as he ran over to an alleyway and picked something up.Rouge quickly followed after him.The clouds above their heads began to let out drops of rain and some thunder and lightning soon followed.  
  
"No way,how'd this get here?"Tails said as he inspected the object.He didn't have time towork it out though as a police officer turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the kitsune holding the rifle.He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Tails.  
  
"Put the rifle down and back away!"He said sternly.Rouge looked worriedly at Tails,hoping nothing bad would happen.Tails on the other hand gazed down in awe at the rifle before turning hisgaze to the officer and a dark grin covering his face.His eyes turned red.  
  
"Make me."He said darkly,lifting the rifle and delivering a blow to the officers head,killing him instatnly.  
  
"Tails!What're you doing!?"Rouge yelled out.Tails squinted his eyes and shook his head.When he opened them he saw the dead officer and the rifle in his hand.  
  
"I,I,did,that?"He stuttered slowly.With that he blacked out and collapsed onto the floor,unconcious.Rouge looked down at him.  
  
"Poor thing,he's so confused,I'd better get him somewhere warm."She said concerned as she picked him up,cradling him in her arms.She looked to the rifle and decided to take it with her,otherwise they might check for finger-prints and find out it was him.She put her foot underneath it and flicked it up,catching it in her teeth.She then put it on Tails' chest and hid it beneath his fur,so nobody else could see it.With that done she began to walk home.The trains would be inactive in this weather so she'd take him to her own appertment.  
  
*Chapter 2 End*  
  
(A/N Well then,I can't think of much stuff to say here other than I'm suprised that I've written this much in 1 chapter,haven't done that in ages!Well,I hope you enjoy this,and please don't forget to review!) 


	3. Black Saviour

Darker Self  
  
(A/N Well then,seems this is going out kinda well,I'm expanding in chapter length and I got a few reviews kinda quickly.Oh yeah,by the way,thanks for yours Agnix,I thank most people via e-mail but you didn't leave yours so I can't.Right then,here we go!)  
  
Chapter 3:Dark Saviour  
  
A dark figure stood atop one of the taller building in station square, barely visisible in the night. His leather brown hat covering his eyes, an evil grin on his face. "Well,looks like the kids got more guts than I thought." He said to himself. "Now I just need a hostage." He thought aloud before turning his gaze to a small pink hedgehog,wandering the streets below him."I see,if I heard correctly on the train,then this will work out perfectly."He thought to himself before taking a large leap from the rooftop and landing silently behind her. He quickly ran to a tree and hid, first he'd follow her around a little, then he'd strike.He continued on behind her,hiding in alleyways and behind trees as he went. After a few minutes she finally stopped, about to open her door. Now was his chance to strike, He snuck up behind her and grabbed her, holding a hand over her mouth while a pistol rested in the other. He only had the pistol while Tails took care of his rifle, there weren't as many now, black-markets had become rare now. After he had been caught using that rifle, they'd shut down almost every black market in the area. Luckily though, he had a way with finding what he wanted. "Allright,you're coming with me,struggle and I'll blow your brains out,got that?" He said in a gruff voice, not wanting her to recognise him. She nodded lightly and began to walk with him,the gun still at point blank range of her head. He continued with her until they came to a large building, which looked as if it was on the verge of collapsing. He was about to kick the door open when a sudden voice startled him.  
  
"I suggest you let her go."The voice said. It sounded childish,but dark. He looked up to see Tails standing there with the rifle in his hand, his eyes red like they had been when he had shot the officer."You know I've got the advantage, don't try to resist."He said sharply,his eyes narrowing a little.He cursed under his breath, Tails was right, he did have the advantage.He let go of Amy and backed away a little.  
  
"You may of saved her this time, but I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve!"The dark figure shouted before taking off, firing a few shots at Tails as he did, all of them missing.Tails jumped down and landed in front of Amy and spoke once more in his new voice.  
  
"Watch your back, he's gonna come back soon, an I might not be here to save you next time." Tails saud, his eyes narrow and his eyebrows lowered.With that he took off once more into the air.  
  
A while later he entered Rouge's appartment from where he had left it. As he entered he collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. This awoke Rouge and she quickly ran over to him. "Tails!Are you okay!?" She said worriedly, kneeling beside him. Tails groaned a little as his eyes slowly opened. He looked at her and then at his hand, which was once again holding the rifle.  
  
"Did I,do it again?"He said confused.  
  
"Sorry Tails, I don't know, hopefully not though."Rouge replied sadly.  
  
"Ok, and Rouge? Thanks for helping me before,I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you."He said lightly before passing out once more. She smiled down at him and picked him up, taking him back to the spare bed.  
  
*Chapter 3 End*  
  
(A/N Well,I've tried to take some of Vincent's advice with the spaces, but I'm struggling a little,so sorry if I messed anything up. Also if anyone wants me to do anything specific in this fic, if it doesn't include originallity. Then please contact me and I'll see what I can do, thanks for reading anyway! 


	4. Connecting

Darker Self  
  
(A/N Right then, I'll try to format this properly, but I'm not used to it so I stuggle a little, ok?)  
  
Chapter 4:Connecting.  
  
Tails lay in his bed, squirming and kicking."Poor thing, he must be having a nightmare."Rouge said quietly, as she walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "It's not suprising after all he's been through." She whispered, gazing down lovingly at him. Tails' eyes suddenly shot open as he called out.  
  
"No!"He yelled out, his breath slow and heavy. His eyes were wide with fear as he slowly turned to face Rouge,who looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Tails, are you ok?"She asked as she moved a little closer to him. She had backed away a little when he suddenly burst out of his sleep.  
  
"Y, yeah, I'm fine Rouge, I just had a nightmare, that's all." He replied, beginning to calm back down again.  
  
"I see, shall I leave you alone then?" Rouge asked, hoping against the answer being a yes.  
  
"No, it's ok, I'd rather you stayed, it's nice to have some company." Tails said with a light smile. Rouge nodded and smiled as she sat back down beside him.  
  
"So, what happened in your dream?" Rouge asked, doing her best to comfort him.  
  
"Well, yo...I mean, someone got shot, and it was by me too. I lost control over my body and I let the bullet hit them. It's been the same for a while now." Tails replied sadly.  
  
"I see, so, who was it that got shot?"  
  
"It was the one I love..." Tails said,turning his gaze to the floor. "That's what makes it even worse."  
  
"Oh, I see, but you still haven't told me who that is. Who is it?" Rouge asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd rather not say, I'm not sure if appreciate the answer."Tails replied, still seeming sad.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. Just remember though, I'm here if you need me, ok?You can tell me anything you want." Rouge said as she put and arm round Tails shoulder. At that moment Tails froze up, did she really just do that. She must of done, he'd just woken up from a dream anyway. He finally realized the strange look she was giving him because of him becoming so silent.  
  
"Thanks Rouge." He said blissfully as he rested his head on her shoulder. Now it was Rouge's turn to go silent. She was suprised at this action. Was it possible that he felt the same way about her as she did about him? She shook out of her thought as she heard Tails' breath become heavy and slow. She turned her head a little and saw him sleeping on her shoulder. She began to giggle a little.  
  
"Don't worry Tails, I'll tell you soon, I promise." She whispered lightly before laying her head down on top of his, also falling to sleep. That night, neither of them had nightmares, but dreams they now found to have more of a chance of coming true. However, for eveything good, there must also be something to oppose it.  
  
*Chapter 4 End*  
  
(A/N Awww...how sweet...heheheh...well, I've tried to fix up my spaces there, also I'll try to learn a bit of HTML so I can format things like title's 'n' stuff. Don't forget to review!) 


	5. New Weapon

Darker Self  
  
(A/N Ok, ideas kinda thining out a little, but I'll do my best. Sorry if this isn't brilliant, I'm just trying my best, and I can't do better than that, ok?)  
  
Chapter 5:New weapon  
  
A dark figure stood atop the station square building where he had before, before the incident where he had almost been shot with his own rifle."This kids getting out of control, I need a better weapon than this poxy little thing." He said, staring down at the pistol in his hand.He sat down with his legs hanging lazily over the edge of the building. "I wonder if blubber-butt's still in buisness."He mused to himself. "I'll take the speedboat there, hasn't been much word about him so far, guess I'll have to see what's going on myself." He thought aloud before running and taking a large leap from the building, landing in the nearby boat and immediately starting it up.  
  
Later on he came to the Egg Carrier, which still lay in the sea. Many people tended to avoid it now, nobody really knew what he had there at the moment.He lightly ran across the meallic floor, it made a hollow clanging sound as he went.This didn't seem to catch anyone's attention, at least as far as he could see. He took a large leap and landed softly on the upper deck before taking off through a door.He entered and looked around to see Eggman with his back hunched over a keyboard, blue-prints visible on a large screen at the front of the room." Hey fat man,what ya up to?"He said with a grin on his face. This sudden voice startled Eggman, making him jump up and swivel around on his chair.  
  
"Who's there!?" He yelled angrily. His question was answered as a slim purple weasel stepped out of the shadows, his leather hat covering his eyes while the pistol rested in a holster at his side.  
  
"What's up, don't remember me?" He said darkly.  
  
"Nack? But, I thought they locked you up a while ago." Eggman said cofused. Nack in turn smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You should know that they can't ever hold me."  
  
"I see, I must say I am impressed. So then, why have you come to me?" Eggman replied, standing up and walking towards him with his hands behind his back.  
  
"As you can see, my rifle is currenly absent and I am in need of a greater weapon. I anticipated you would be able to help me in that area."  
  
"Yes, I probably could, but, what would I be getting in return?"  
  
"You hear about the officer that got killed in station square a while ago?"  
  
"Yes, was that you?"  
  
"Kind of, I've got Tails to become a killer like me, he's got my rifle so I need a stronger weapon to keep him under my control." Nack said sharply. Eggman was shocked at this, that little fox boy was one of the last people he'd of expected to turn bad.  
  
"I see, so you'll be taking care of fox-boy. Very well, I have the perfect weapon for you." Eggman replied as he walked back to his chair and picked up a large plasma cannon from the floor, tossing it to Nack."Keep me informed about your progress, I'll make some preparations for better weapons."  
  
"Thanks."Nack said, resting the weapon on his shoulder and looking through the crosshair."This'll be a great help, I'll be back some time tommorow night, ok?"Nack said, a dark smile covering his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now get going, I have things to do."Eggman replied angrily, sitting back down and turning back to his keyboard. With that, Nack took off once more.  
  
*Chapter 5 End*  
  
(A/N Well,turned out better than I'd expected I think.As usua,please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.) 


	6. Plans And Revealations

Darker Self  
  
(A/N Here we go then, as always I am trying my best with this fic, I'm not used to this style as much now. However, I'm still gonna try to keep to a slightly darker tone, if anyone has any tips for my writing, then please leave it in an e-mail or a review. Ok then, let's start!)  
  
Chapter 6:Plans and Revealations  
  
Nack grinned evily as he walked from the boat, the large weapon hoisted oiver his shoulder. "This'll work perfectly against that little brat." He thought aloud. "I'll teach him to mess with me, firing at me with my own rifle." He growled lowly in the back of his throat."The original hosatge had no effect, so I'll try someone else. He was with that bat girl, but he's with her at the moment. I know! I'll get him while he's with her,he's not likely to carry around the rifle with him." Nack said before shrugging the plasma laser into a more comfortable posistion and taking off into the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile at Rouge's appartment, the sun was just beginning to rise and Tails slowly opened his eyes.He felt someone's warm breath on the back of his neck. This confused him for a moment until he looked up and saw Rouge, her eyes closed. "Last night, did all that really happen?"Tails thought to himself. He smiled light as he raised his arm and lightly ran his finger over her face. "One day soon Rouge, I'll tell you." He whispered into her ear. He then closed his eyes and kept this moment for as long as he could. A few minutes later Rouge also awoke and noticed something comfortable against her head. She turned slightly to see Tails resting on her shoulder. She let out a deep sigh of happiness. "I'm so glad I found you those few days ago Tails, maybe I'll be able to tell you soon." She said blissfully. However, she was unaware that he was still awake.She carefully got up and lay him down on the bed until the only way she was touching him was with her hand behind his head. She then leant down, and, not knowing he was awake, planted a light kiss on Tails' forehead. This shocked Tails and he immediately opened his eyes.  
  
"Rouge? Did you just...kiss me?"Tails said, both confused and happy at the same time. Rouge began to blush a little and backed away.  
  
"I...uhm...uh...I have to go now Tails, I'll c'ya around!" Rouge stuttered before running out of the room.  
  
"Rouge, wait I...!" Tails began, but stopped as he heard a door slam downstairs."Damn, I've gotta go find her, she has to know I feel the same way!" Tails yelled before leaping off the bed and chasing after her.  
  
Rouge was running through the streets, tears pouring from her eyes. This caught attention from a few people,but one in particular who followed her. Eventually she reached a tree and sat down against it."It wasn't supposed to go that way." She said sadly to herself, sniffing and rubbing a few tears from her eyes.  
  
"Damn it! That fox had better get here soon, she's my bait. It's no use if she doesn't like him anymore." Nack said from the shadows where nobody could see him. Only seconds later Tails ran up next to Rouge and stopped, gasping for air.  
  
"Rouge, please don't cry, I need to tell you something. Something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now." Tails said in between pants of breath.  
  
"Really?What?" Rouge said hopefuly as she stood up, the tears stopping now. Tails took a deep breath as he got ready to tell her.  
  
"Rouge?I..I..."He stuttered, but then let out a deep sigh. "I can't say it, I'm to scared, let me show you instead." He said. Rouge nodded in agreement, and with that Tails moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you, Rouge." He said as he gazed into her eyes lovingly.  
  
"Tails, I, I love you too." Rouge said as she gazed back at him. However their moment was interrupted as a figure leaped down in front of them...  
  
*Chapter 6 End*  
  
(A/N Heehee...I've been waiting for that for ages, as always, I'm glad to accept all reviews, also annonymus ones. Only if you leave your e-mail address though, I like to get in contact with all of my reviewers.) 


	7. Final Battle

Darker Self  
  
(A/N Ok, this one took a while to do, alot of distractions around me at the moment, heheheh. Anyways, this'll be the last chapter, will it be a good ending? Who knows, to be honest even I'm not sure yet.)  
  
Chapter 7:Final Battle.  
  
"Alright! You got lucky last time fox-boy, but now you don't have the rifle with ya, you are dead!" Nack yelled in anger, his eyes focused strongly.  
  
"W, what!?" Tails called back in fear, beginning to move back a little.  
  
"No time for answers, I'll hurt you inside!" Nack bellowed as he let of a large blast at Rouge. Rouge raised her arms and awaited the blast, but it never came. She looked again to see Tails, his arms spread taking the blast. She looked on in fear until it died down. However, it suprised them all when Tails continued to stand, a white aura surrounding him. Tails opened his squinted eyes and gazed down at his hands.  
  
"I'm...alive?" He thought aloud. He began to hear a deep voice in his head.  
  
"Finally, you are awake chosen one." It said deeply. Tails looked around before noticing the voice was in his head.  
  
"This is your strength, chosen one. You were given a second tail to proove that you are different, so that your powers could easily be identified. Now, use them, you know what to do." It said once more, before the sound in Tails' head dissapeared.  
  
"What the hell's going on!?" Nack yelled out, half in confusion, half in fear.  
  
"This is it, if you lust blood so much, then taste your own." Tails said darkly, raising his gaze from the floor and gazing icely at Nack. Nack seemed about to say something but didn't get the chance. Tails raised him right arm and shot a beam of white energy at Nack, which stabbed through him and stayed there. "Goodbye, weasel." Tails said once more as Nack rose into the air a little and exploded into nothingness. His job done, Tails collapsed to the floor unconcious. Rouge quickly ran over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Tails, please, don't die on me." Rouge said, worried as a few tears filled her eyes. She awaited a reply, but there was not a word, not a movement. "Tails, please." She whispered sadly. A tear fell from her eye and hit his face, making his nose twitch a little.  
  
"R...Rouge? Is, that you?" He said weakly, his eyes half open.  
  
"Tails!" She yelled out in delight, picking him up and wrapping her arms around him as she planted a kiss on his lips. "I was so worried!" She said, now crying with happiness rather than sadness.  
  
"Rouge...thank you." Tails said weakly, smiling.  
  
"Thank you? For what?" Rouge asked confused, moving away a little and looking at him.  
  
"Thank you...for loving me." He said weakly. She smiled back at him and the two kissed and stayed there together in each other's arms for the night,watching as the sun set over the horizon.  
  
*Chapter 7 End*  
  
(A/N Well then, I'm glad I finished that, took me a while to do it. But as my quote goes "What's done is done and what's done is dusted." Kinda good for something original by me too. Well, as always please don't forget to review, later!) 


End file.
